Newton Martin Curtis
|died= |placeofbirth=De Peyster, New York |placeofdeath= |placeofburial= Ogdensburg, New York |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |nickname= |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch= United States Army Union Army |serviceyears= 1861–1865 |rank=brigadier general |unit= |commands= American Civil War |battles= |awards= Medal of Honor |relations= |laterwork=New York Congressman }} Newton Martin Curtis (May 21, 1835 – January 8, 1910) was a Union brigadier general during the American Civil War and a member of the United States House of Representatives from New York. Early life Curtis was born in De Peyster, New York. Upon graduating from the Gouverneur Wesleyan Seminary, Curtis became a teacher, lawyer, and postmaster of De Peyster. In the year prior to the Civil War, he was working as a farmer. Civil War On May 15, 1861, Curtis volunteered in the Union Army as a captain in Company G of the 16th New York Infantry. He fought in the Peninsula Campaign and was wounded in a minor engagement at West Point, Virginia. On October 23, 1862, he transferred to the 142nd New York Infantry, serving as a lieutenant colonel until his promotion to colonel on January 21 of the next year. As commander of the 142nd, he fought in the Bermuda Hundred Campaign of May 1864. He took command of the 1st Brigade, 2nd Division, X Corps, during the Siege of Petersburg. Curtis received a brevet promotion to brigadier general on October 28, 1864, for his actions at the Battle of New Market Heights. His brigade became part of the expedition against Fort Fisher in December 1864. The first attack against Fort Fisher was defeated, but Curtis took part in the second attack in January 1865, in which his brigade played a key role in the Union victory. He was wounded at the head of his brigade and received a full promotion to brigadier general of volunteers and was also awarded the Medal of Honor. He remained in the army for less than a year after the fighting had ended, receiving a brevet to major general of volunteers on March 13, 1865. Political career After the war, Curtis was a collector of customs in the district of Oswegatchie, New York, in 1866 and then a Special Agent for the United States Treasury Department from 1867 until 1880. He was in the Department of Justice from 1880 until 1882. The Republican served as a New York State Assemblyman from 1884 to 1890. Curtis was elected as a Republican Representative from New York's 22nd district to the 52nd Congress to fill the vacancy caused by the resignation of Leslie W. Russell. He was re-elected to the 53rd and 54th Congresses and served from November 3, 1891, to March 3, 1897. During the 54th Congress (1895–1897), he served as chairman of the Committee on the Election of the President, Vice President and Representatives in Congress. He was not a candidate for renomination in 1896. Later life and legacy He wrote a book titled From Bull Run to Chancellorsville, published in 1906. In 1910, he was the assistant inspector general of the National Home for Disabled Volunteer Soldiers. He died in New York City and is buried at Ogdensburg Cemetery in Ogdensburg, New York, where a statue stands in his honor. The General Newton Martin Curtis Camp #142 of the Sons of Union Veterans of the Civil War was named for Curtis. Medal of Honor citation At the Second Battle of Fort Fisher: the first man to pass through the stockade, he personally led each assault on the traverses and was 4 times wounded. See also *List of American Civil War Medal of Honor recipients: A–F *List of American Civil War generals References * Eicher, John H., and Eicher, David J., Civil War High Commands, Stanford University Press, 2001, ISBN 0-8047-3641-3. * Retrieved on 2008-02-24 External links Category:1835 births Category:1910 deaths Category:Union Army generals Category:Army Medal of Honor recipients Category:People of New York in the American Civil War Category:Members of the New York Assembly Category:Members of the United States House of Representatives from New York Category:New York Republicans